extraterrestrialsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hound of Tindalos
The Hounds of Tindalos are a hostile species of interdimensional dog-like creatures created by Frank Belknap Long and later incorporated into the Cthulhu Mythos when it was codified by August Derleth. They first appeared in Long's short story "The Hounds of Tindalos". HP Lovecraft mentions the creatures in his short story "The Whisperer in Darkness". These creatures they are ruled by the most powerful member of their species, a mighty entity known as Mh'ithrha. Overview The Hounds are said to inhabit Tindalos, a dreadful dimension located at the angles of time, while other beings (such as humankind and all common life on Earth) descend from curves. They were given the title 'hounds' not because they are truly canine in appearance, but due to their tenacity of hounds. They also don't appear to worship any deities and moved only by their predatory instincts. Though the Hounds are sometimes pictured as canine, probably because of the evocative name, their appearance is unclear, arguing they are too foul to ever be described. Also not that anyone lived to provide detailed depiction of them. It is said that they have long, hollow blue tongues or proboscises to drain victims' body-fluids, and that they excrete a strange blue pus or ichor. They can materialize through any corner if it is fairly sharp—120° or less. When a Hound is about to manifest, it materializes first as smoke pouring from the corner, and finally the head emerges followed by the body. It is said that once a human becomes known to one of these creatures, a Hound of Tindalos will target and pursue the victim through anything to reach its quarry. A person risks attracting their attention by travelling through time. In other media * The Hounds are referenced twice in the anime Haiyore! Nyaruko-san. In one episode, Nyaruko offers to make Mahiro a hot dog using Hound of Tindalos meat; Mahiro angrily responds "Go bang your head on the angles of time!" In another episode, the corners of Hasuta's bedroom are shown to be covered with putty (presumably to proof his room against the Hounds). * The Hounds chase the time travellers Titus Crow and Henri-Laurent de Marigny, respectively, in Brian Lumley's horror novels The Transition of Titus Crow and Elysia. * Lawrence Santoro's Bram Stoker-nominated novella, God Screamed and Screamed, Then I Ate Him, features the Hounds of Tindalos. The story was worked into Santoro's novel Just North of Nowhere. * A series of Yu-Gi-Oh! cards, the "Tindangles", are based on the Hounds of Tindalos, and appear in the Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS anime. * A hound of Tindalos appears in Michael Cisco's short story The Firebrands of Torment in such a way as to suggest that the protagonist might actually be its offspring. Gallery Hound of Tindalos 1.jpg Hound of Tindalos by Michael Bukowski.jpg Hound of Tindalos 2.jpg Hound of Tindalos 3.png Hounds of Tindalos 4.png Hounds of Tindalos 5.jpg Hounds of Tindalos 6.jpg Hound of Tindalos 7.jpg Hound of Tindalos 8.jpg Hound of Tindalos 9.jpg Hound of Tindalos 10.jpg Hound of Tindalos 11.jpg Hound of Tindalos 12.jpg Hound of Tindalos 13.jpg Hound of Tindalos 14.jpg Hound of Tindalos 15.jpg Hound of Tindalos 16.jpg Hound of Tindalos 17.png Hound of Tindalos (Alone in the Dark).png|The Hound of Tindalos in video game Alone in the Dark Hound of Tindalos 18.jpg Hound of Tindalos 19.jpg Hound of Tindalos 20.jpg Hound of Tindalos 21.png Hound of Tindalos 22.jpg Hound of Tindalos 23.jpg Hound of Tindalos 24.jpg Hound of Tindalos 25.jpg Hound of Tindalos 26.jpg Hound of Tindalos 27.jpg Hound of Tindalos 28.jpg Hound of Tindalos 29.jpg Category:Cthulhu Mythos Category:Aliens on Earth Category:Hostile Aliens Category:Extradimensional Aliens Category:Predators Category:Planetary Threats Category:Galactic Threats Category:Dimensional Threats Category:Carnivores Category:Quadrupedal Aliens Category:Comic Book Aliens Category:Teleporting Aliens Category:Non-Sapient Aliens Category:Created Aliens Category:Ancient Aliens Category:1929 Debuts Category:Time-Traveling Aliens Category:Parasitic Aliens Category:Alone in the Dark Universe Category:Video Game Aliens